Shin Joen
| romaji =Jōen Shin | aliases = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | birthday = | age = | occupation =Associate Doctor | religion = | affiliation = | sexuality =hetero | education = | pob= | family = | marital status = | citizenship = | cod =Stabbed in the face by multiple scalpels. | pod =Rock River Island. | killer =Raccoon Suit Killer. | japanese actor= | english actor= | first =Chapter 14 | last =Vol. 4 Chapter 21 }} |Jōen Shin}} was the boyfriend of Reira Nomi and one of the twelve participants that joined the mission of filming the target on Rock River Island. Appearance Shin is a tall and slender guy with short dark hair and glasses. Personality Shin is a seemingly calm person who has a superiority complex and an obsession with as a virgin marrying a girl that is a virgin. History Lured by the chance to make easy money and strike it rich, Shin and Reira Nomi (Shin's girlfriend) joined Dead Tube unaware of it's true nature, and traveled to Rock River Island where they participated in the Crazy Rascal game. Plot During his stay at the island, Reira Nomi (Shin's girlfriend) had sex with another man. Blaming her for what had happened, he interrogated her and found out that not only had she not been a virgin when they first met, but she had been with ten other men before they met. Sewing up all holes on her body and treating her slut disease, what he had done to his girlfriend however was found quickly out by Akari Minami as she found the other girl's tortured body in his room. Before the body could be more closely examined, a murderer in a Raccoon suit however showed up and attacked Hanae Miwa however, only to itself be chased away by a riffle wielding Gunji Ishizaku. Gunji, the only one with a gun forced Shin and all the other men to leave the cottage try filming the Crazy Rascal. After a fruitless and dangerous night, Shin returned to the cottage later to find the corpse of the man that had forced them to leave. During this time, Reira dressed in a Raccoon suit herself, but she was shot dead by Akari. While at first the perpetrator of what had been done to his girlfriend had been conveniently been believed to have been the work of the Crazy Rascal, what had truly happened was now discussed by the group. Shin's guilt was deduce and he was suspected of being the Rascal himself making him act in desperation. Stabbing Akari in the abdomen with a scalpel, he took her hostage while admitting to having sewn his girlfriend up and explaining why he had done it. His honesty was rewarded by a kick and a punch to the face. Knocked out by Saki and Hanae, he was tied up in a chair and left him in a room. At some point during his stay there, he was killed by a murderer wearing a Raccoon suit and later found dead by Hanae. Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DeadTube Participants Category:Deceased